


Precious. Perfect.

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your sweet little heir, you just adore him. If only he knew how perfect you think he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious. Perfect.

He’s your descendant, heir to your fortune and title, and he doesn’t seem to think highly of himself. Well, not as highly as you’d like him to, anyway. Half of his pomp and flash is just that: flash, something that makes him look like he should feel. It bothers you, and it would, you reckon, even if you weren’t flushed for him like a narcissistic fool.

Which, all in all, has led to what you’re planning for this evening.

He’d agreed to a date without hesitation, and you’d made him food (but you made sure he knew that if your ability to cook fancy food got out there would be hell to pay; Mindfang was bad enough, you don’t want any of his asshole friends to bother you about it), and once he’d eaten, you’d pulled him into the concupiscent block, sat him on the platform, and started kissing him.

You still are kissing him, your fingers brushing though his hair and tracing his horns, so much like yours, your lips moving from his to his fin, just brushing over the skin there. He sighs and lets his head fall to one side, his hands tangled in your shirt and a little smile on his lips. You stroke your thumb over his earfin and purr.

"Precious. Perfect."

He flicks his fin and looks at you, eyebrows pulled together and a scowl on his pretty lips. “What’re you talkin about?”

"You." You mumble, your hand slipping down his front and then wriggling under his shirt, the other pulling his scarf away from his neck. "You’re precious, Eridan, and perfect, so beautiful and wonderful for me, to me."

When you pull back to tug his shirt over his head, he’s flushed this gorgeous shade of violet that makes you think of his nook, wet and warm against your tongue, and you kiss him again. He falls back on the platform and drags you down with him, his legs hitching around your hips. You grind against him for a while, sucking on his tongue and just letting your hands trail over his skin.

He arches into your hands and moans softly, and you can already feel the spreading dampness at the front of his pants. Your tongue drifts over his gills and he keens, his hips bucking into yours hard. His hands tangle into your hair and you purr, pull his fingers from your hair and kiss his knuckles, his wrist, up his arm and then over his chest, moving lower on his form slowly.

His noises are better than any symphony, and they egg you on better, so that by the time you get to his abdomen, he’s got livid violet marks over his chest and shoulders, messy and blotchy and just beautiful, you keep telling him so as you kiss his skin, how lovely and perfect and precious he is to you.

"So lovely, Eridan. You’re just perfect, so good to me, my darling matesprit." You murmur, speaking against his abdomen and grinning at the little giggles doing so gets you. "Love you so much, sweet boy.."

You pull his pants off him and he lifts his hips invitingly, his bulge already coiling against his thighs and his nook flushed violet and dripping already. Your own bulge, already straining your pants, makes a valiant attempt to tear through the front, but you’re not going to have him yet, you want to make him feel as good as he looks.

So you take his ankle in your hand and kiss his heel, up his calf, to where his thigh meets his ass, then nip a little teasingly. He bops you on the forehead with his foot and you laugh, nuzzle into his thigh a little.

"Sorry ‘bout that."

He snorts. “Are not. Not like I can blame ya, I got an ass to swim oceans for.”

You pause in kissing his inner thigh to speak. “Even if you’re right, I’m still rollin my eyes, just so you know.”

He laughs for a few seconds at that, shifting to get more comfortable on the platform. “So, are you gonna actually fuckin do anythin, or am I naked and turned on for nothin?”

You tsk and pinch his grubscar gently. “I’m tryin to be romantic.”

"You’re bein borin." He responds instantaneously.

Huffing a little grumpily, you sit up and push your pants off to let your bulge out. “Don’t you complain later that I ain’t romantic or anythin, Eridan. I’ll remind you of this.”

"Oh hush, you big wriggler, and kiss me." He mutters, reaching out for you and wrapping his legs about your hips again.

You kiss him, sinking your bulge into him slowly enough that the stretch won’t hurt. His mouth is pliable and perfect under your own, so you don’t stop kissing him until he pulls away himself, and even then it’s only to bark an order for you to move, dammit, which you comply with immediately.

His back arches so nicely when you fuck him, you can’t get enough of watching him writhe and feeling his nook around your bulge, it’s enough to drive you crazy just thinking about him when you’re on your ship away from hive. Still, when you are around, he’s more than willing to wrap around you and make those pretty noises you love so much.

Right now, he’s cooing, chirping and occasionally yipping, his eyes mostly closed and his cheeks splashed violet, even across his fins. You lean in and lick along the tines of his left fin, earning a little whine and his nook fluttering around your bulge. Now that you think of it, he’s actually a lot more sensitive than usual, like he’s already—

"Fuck, fuckin, I’m gonna cum, Dualscar, fuck, more, please.." He whimpers, his nails biting into your shoulders. "God, s-so close."

You chuckle, slam into him a few times before stilling, and he sobs a whine. “You really like bein praised, huh?”

His face flushes more, he looks a bit like an angular plum, and he nods fast. You laugh and kiss him, slow and gentle, your hips starting a smooth rhythm.

"Come for me, lovely."

When he comes, it’s a sight, his back arching and then slamming into the platform, his face twisting into this perfect look of bliss, his chest heaving as he moans and rocks his hips against yours harshly to finish. He’s breathtaking.

You make to pull out of him-it’s not like you haven’t before, he’s not the best about stamina-but he vices his legs around you and shakes his head no, pulling you by the horn in for another kiss.

"D-don’t stop, give it to me, sh-show me you love me?" He asks, his voice shaking.

You swallow hard and nod against his neck, moving again. He still moans, but his bulge is only out from the pressure yours puts on his sheathe. He doesn’t complain, though, and with his little noises and how he looks under you, you can’t help but finish in a few more minutes, filling his nook with violet. His legs stay around you to where, by the time your bulge retracts on it’s own, his seedflap is bulging with your material.

Seeing that sparks something in you, makes you cradle him to yourself still. He purrs approvingly, arms around your shoulders. You carry him to your coon and kiss his face all over. He lets you sit him on the rim of the coon and watches you with a sleepy, sort of amused expression as you kneel to kiss the lump of his seedflap, just over his hip.

"You’re fuckin weird." He says, smiling this kind of dreamy smile. "You better help me get it out later. First though, I wanna sleep."

You know him well enough to know that means he wants you to sink in the slime with him. You’ll happily oblige, and you bury your face in his hair and slur into it as you speak, the sopor already making your tongue heavy and thick.

"Love you, sweet boy." You kiss his horn. "Fuckin precious. Perfect."

He nods against your throat, and you grin to yourself as you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Some day I'm gonna have to learn how to write summaries..  
> if you enjoyed this, consider tipping me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
